Data recovery is known in the art. Such data recovery techniques include a clock operating in conjunction with a phase-locked loop, which is used to monitor a communications medium for transmitted data. When data transmission is initiated over the communications medium, the phase locked loop will eventually synchronize with the received data, although a period of time can pass during which the received data is lost prior to synchronization. The accuracy of the clock is an important factor in the ability of the transmitted data to be accurately and quickly recovered.